


[fanvid] Eve

by lotesse



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: Here grows the cure of all, this fruit divine, Fair to the eye, inviting to the taste, Of virtue to make wise: What hinders then To reach, and feed at once both body and mind?





	[fanvid] Eve

title: Eve  
video: The Golden Compass  
audio:Lincoln’s Eyes by Mercury Rev  
length: 3:58  
summary: Here grows the cure of all, this fruit divine, Fair to the eye, inviting to the taste, Of virtue to make wise: What hinders then To reach, and feed at once both body and mind? Paradise Lost, Book IX  
password: elbereth

[lyravidfinal](https://vimeo.com/382968853) from [lotesse](https://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
